Second Strike at the Heart
by bookstoreromantic
Summary: No-curse AU. A treaty signing brings Killian back to the Enchanted Forest a year and a half after first meeting Princess Emma. While both are eager to renew their courtship, there is one final hurdle that must be crossed — a prince has also come to the Enchanted Forest with the intent to win Emma's heart and he may prove a more dangerous rival than Killian could have imagined.
1. A Long-Anticipated Reunion

_a/n: Well, I *did* say it would be half a year before I posted the Unmistaken sequel! If you haven't read that yet, I highly recommend it before digging into this one (it's just a one-shot — it's quick and fluffy, I promise!) I'm going to be aiming for updates every couple of weeks from now through the hiatus. Because the world can never have enough Lieutenant Duckling. Not ever._

* * *

><p>Princess Emma, first of her name, heir to the throne of her kingdom, and only child of their royal majesties Queen Snow White and King James, bit her lip and grinned as she looked out from her balcony to the city and harbour below. There was a treaty signing this week between her kingdom and the Southern Isles and the castle had been bustling for days in preparation for the event. While several of her kingdom's ships were docked in the harbour, it was a Southern Isles brig that had captured her attention.<p>

Almost a year and a half ago, the night before her 21st birthday, Emma had snuck out of the castle using a powerful glamour charm to disguise both her voice and appearance. It was a feat she'd perfected over the years on days when her heart wanted more than could be found within the castle walls. That particular night, however, she'd met Lieutenant Killian Jones. At the time he'd been serving under his brother aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_ but now he had returned as captain of that vessel. Both Killian and his brother Liam — now captain of the _Nautica_ — had come to act as ambassadors on behalf of their king and ratify a mutual protection and trade treaty that would strengthen ties between the two kingdoms.

She couldn't wait to see him again. The Jones brothers had been specifically requested for this mission, and Emma knew that underneath all the business of trade deals, protection from piracy, and free ports there was one part of the treaty which allowed for officers in good standing to immigrate and maintain their rank in their new kingdom's military. Over the past year she'd been more involved in the treaty process than she normally was, even begging her parents to let her go to the Southern Isles as ambassador to finalize the negotiations, but it was that one clause that all her hopes hinged on. It meant that if he still wanted to — if he still wanted _her_ — he could stay.

Emma knew that he was concerned with how their courtship would appear were he to rely solely on the favour of her parents. Despite turning down a promotion previously in order to continue sailing with his brother, Killian had taken the rank of captain almost immediately upon returning to his kingdom. The treaty was designed for his rank to transfer automatically and hopefully reduce the amount of court gossip — at least in terms of his standing. He didn't want for her parents to give him command of a ship simply because of her.

The treaty clause was one small thing that she could give him in return for all he'd have to give up in order to court her. He'd be leaving his brother, after all, and the life that he had built for himself in the Southern Isles. If she hadn't been a princess — if she'd simply been the "Lady Swan" he addressed his letters to — she'd have gone with him in a heartbeat. They'd known each other for so short a time… but he was the only one outside her family who was able to see through the magic of the glamour charm. The strength of his love for her was the only explanation they'd been able to come up with for how that was even possible. Their meeting had been a near-disaster at first, but once they'd cleared through the confusion the rest of time she'd been able to spend with him had her smiling again just at the memory of it.

Emma would be going to the docks with her father in the morning to officially greet their guests but she knew where Killian would be tonight if his duties afforded him the opportunity to come ashore. They'd first met at The Unlucky Oyster, a lively dockside tavern with nightly music, and that was exactly where she intended to go tonight. While they hadn't arranged such a meeting in their last correspondence, she knew with every fibre of her being that that was where he'd go. The chance to spend time with him free from gossip and protocol was simply too rare to pass up.

Not wanting the company of a chaperone, Emma hadn't asked her parents for permission but she had to assume they knew she'd sneak into the city as soon as her schedule was clear. She was already dressed in a plain, simple dress and brown cloak and had the glamour charm's delicate silver circle and accompanying chain fastened securely around her neck. So long as the necklace was touching her skin, she was safe from being recognized as the princess.

Except by the one person she most wanted to see.

Climbing over the edge of the balcony, Emma caught hold of the nearest tree limb and swung herself up into the canopy. It had stopped raining about an hour ago, but the branches were still slick and she prayed it wouldn't freeze overnight and make her return more difficult. She climbed down cautiously, her feet landing softly in the castle's main courtyard. It was quiet at this time of night, but the castle never fully slept and there were always workers moving in and out of the various servant gates. Slipping through one of them relatively unnoticed, Emma quickly made her way across the bridge and into the city.

* * *

><p>Killian sat next to his brother, back against the tavern wall, silently cursing the men who stood blocking his view of the door. The night was cool — moisture hanging in the air from rain earlier and vestiges of winter that kept their grip on the city and refused to completely give way to spring. As a result, most of The Unlucky Oyster's patrons had opted to stay indoors rather than spill out into the small square adjacent the tavern. The lack of space made it infinitely harder to watch for if <em>she<em> came through the door.

His last voyage to the Enchanted Forest had resulted in two weeks of flirtation and whispered promises (_to write each time he made port, to never go a day without thinking of her_) with the kingdom's crown princess and now he was mere hours from seeing her again. They'd gotten into port earlier in the day and word had come down that the king and his daughter would greet both crews at the docks first thing the next morning to extend an official welcome and invitation to a royal ball. Yet the knowledge that he'd see her the next day, that he'd have the chance to dance with her again, did absolutely nothing to quell his hopes of seeing her sooner.

The tavern was where they'd first met, before he'd known she was the princess. He kept telling himself that he didn't want her to sneak out as she had that night. He wanted her _safe_ more than anything… but he'd not turn down any chance the gods gave him of seeing her. There had been no sign of her yet, however, and he hadn't even told her where he'd be. Groaning, Killian leaned his head back against the wall and fiddled with the handle of his drink.

Beside him, Liam chuckled. "You'll see her on the morrow, little brother."

"Younger brother," he correct automatically, though with little fervour.

"Aye aye, Captain Younger Brother. Do try not to frown into your drink overmuch, this may well be the last time the Jones brothers celebrate a successful voyage together."

Liam wasn't wrong on that front. It was widely expected that the elder Jones would be raised from captain of the _Nautica_ to the rank of admiral upon returning to the Southern Isles, and given what Killian knew of the treaty arrangements (as well as his own intentions towards Princess Emma), it was entirely likely that he would not be accompanying the _Jewel of the Realm_ on its return voyage. Though he and Liam hadn't sailed together since his brother had been given command of the _Nautica_ and Killian had taken over as captain of the _Jewel_, it was strange to consider that they could soon be serving different — if allied — kingdoms.

A flash of gold on the edge of his vision made him sit up straight, angling his head to try and get a better view. The woman who'd caught his eye was on the far side of the room with her back to him, apparently speaking with the bartender.

Each night for the past seventeen months, Killian had tried to conjure a mental image of the princess before sleep so that she might grace his dreams. Now, the mere chance that she may be here made his breath catch in his throat. Just as he was debating going over and possibly making a fool of himself, she turned slightly, allowing him to see her profile. Killian grinned; he'd not forget her face for the world.

"Excuse me, brother. There's someone I need to go see."

"She's here?" Liam leaned over to try and get a view. "She doesn't look the same as last time."

"It changes periodically, I think," he answered, already moving around the table.

Behind him, his brother snorted. "I will never bloody get used to this."

Killian ignored him, focusing his attention instead on not losing track of her as he made his way among the other tables and bar patrons. He didn't think she had seen him yet, and he took the chance to adjust his collar and run a hand through his hair, suddenly regretting that he hadn't put more care into his appearance before disembarking. He was almost close enough to be heard above the crowd when she turned his way and he delighted in the way her face lit up when she caught sight of him. Killian closed the distance between them as quickly as he could and for a long moment they simply stood in each other's presence.

"I was hoping you'd be here," he said, more breathless than his pride would have liked.

Emma blushed with a smile. "So was I."

Killian took her hand in his, lifting it gently to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles. She held his gaze, and instead of drawing her hand away as he straightened, she moved it to his cheek and closed the space between them.

_Gods_, but he'd been dreaming about her mouth. They'd stolen numerous kisses before he'd left and the closer they'd gotten to the _Jewel's_ departure the harder he'd tried to memorize the feel of her lips on his. More than once in the intervening months the memory of her face, the feel of her lips, and the softness of her skin had made him take himself in hand and he struggled to clamp down on the stirring in his groin that their renewed intimacy brought on.

Pulling back, Killian brushed his thumb along the dent in her chin, tracing the edge of her lower lip. "You are even more beautiful than I remember."

"You're not so bad yourself. Captain looks good on you." She cocked her head to the side, fingers toying with the hair at the base of his scalp. "You cut your hair."

"Aye," he said, resisting the urge to scratch behind his ear. Liam had told him point blank upon his promotion that captains did not have ponytails and he'd agreed to let his brother cut it that same day. It was a mistake he'd not make again — his hair had come out lopsided and too short and he'd not taken his hat off for months.

"I like it." There was another pause and then she laughed, taking both of his hands in hers. "I feel as though there's so much to talk about that I don't even know where to begin."

"How about a re-introduction?"

They both turned as an older woman approached and he noticed the way that Emma's shoulders fell before she drew herself back up. It was obvious she knew the newcomer, and Killian was fairly certain that he recognized her from the castle. Like the princess, she was dressed in deceptively simple clothes, though her chestnut hair was mostly hidden by an ornate red cloak.

Beside him, Emma sighed. "Killian, this is my godmother, Lady 'Red' Lucas. Aunt Red, this is Captain Killian Jones."

He opened his mouth to greet her but Emma cut him off, turning back to her godmother. "Have you come to drag me home?"

Red gave a wide smile. "Yes. But now that I'm here, I think I'll have a drink first. Should I get us a table?"

"We have one, actually," he said, stepping in to point over to where Liam was still sitting. "My brother is just over there."

"Wonderful."

Killian placed his hand on the small of Emma's back and they both watched as their newly designated chaperone walked straight over and introduced herself to Liam.

"I thought your parents were the only other ones who could see you."

"They are. Red… smells me." His brows pinched together in confusion and she glanced up at him with a shrug. "It's complicated."

"I get the feeling a great many things about you are."

Emma gave a sad smile. "Not everything, though."

He smiled back, fingers brushing the chain of her glamour charm as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma slipped her arm into his and together they walked over to join Liam and her godmother.

* * *

><p>Emma should have guessed that they'd send Aunt Red after her. Rumplestiltskin's magic kept her from being recognized based off of her voice or appearance but it had never extended to her scent and it didn't need to be a full moon for her aunt to be able to track her through the city.<p>

She considered it a small mercy that she hadn't brought Grumpy with her.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like she had too much to complain about. Red would never embarrass her in front of the brothers, and she and Liam seemed to get along well. Emma smiled and leaned into Killian, tucking herself into his side as his arm settled around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

It was amazing how easily they fit together. It was also everything she could have hoped for. They'd had only weeks together following her 21st birthday, but had already picked up right where they'd left off. While it would have been wonderful to sneak off as they had the night they'd met, she'd known that both the bad weather and the presence of his brother would make it unlikely. It didn't matter — they would have plenty of time together during the week. What mattered was that he was here, and they were together, and she could still taste him on her lips even after drinking almost a full pint of the tavern's finest brew.

Wrapping both hands around her tankard of cream ale, Emma pulled her attention back to the story Liam was telling of the journey from the Southern Isles. It had taken them over a week longer to make the trip this time — the _Nautica_ was large and impressive, but it lacked the _Jewel of the Realm's_ speed.

"He may be an admiral, but his lordship was much relieved when we were able to skirt the edge of the storm. I don't think he's much one for lengthy sea voyages."

She blinked, certain she had missed something in the conversation. "I'm sorry, who?"

"My little brother didn't tell you about our special guest?"

Killian frowned. "There was hardly time to send a letter before our leaving, brother. No ships were headed this way that would have arrived ahead of us."

"What special guest? I don't understand," she pushed, ignoring Killian's protest. A sinking feeling was settling in her stomach that she knew had nothing to do with the ale.

"Prince Hans, our king's youngest son."

"Why?" she sputtered.

Red shot her a look and Killian's lips twitched, but it was Liam who answered. "To sign the treaty on behalf of his father, of course. And presumably also attempt to win your heart."

Emma rolled her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath, forcing the air out sharply through her nose. King Anders Westergaard III was known for his seemingly endless supply of sons. On their first trip to the Enchanted Forest, Liam had delivered a missive from the king proposing a match between her and any one of his unmarried heirs. Her parents, thankfully, had sent the captain back with a letter explaining that they would neither force their daughter into an arranged marriage, nor send her on a lengthy and potentially dangerous sea journey to meet the princes. Emma had thought that would be the end of it. Both of her parents knew about Killian, after all, and they hadn't pushed her to accept any suitors during the time he'd been gone.

Apparently, she'd been wrong and there was one more prince to contend with before she could be free.

Next to her, Killian was frowning and picking at something stuck to the table. She reached for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. He squeezed back immediately but didn't raise his eyes.

Emma sighed and stared into the bottom of her nearly empty tankard. She wanted him to know that Prince Hans wouldn't change anything. Or at least, not anything that mattered. So what if she would have to be polite and courteous to his lordship during the week? If she couldn't be open about her feelings for Killian just yet? It would happen soon enough if he decided to stay and be with her.

"I think I'm going to need another drink."


	2. Prince Hans

_a/n: A note on geography — OUAT canon says that the Enchanted Forest is a two week journey from Arendelle / the Southern Isles, but that hadn't happened yet when I wrote the original one-shot so I decided to stick with my au canon as opposed to changing it. Therefore it takes 6-7 weeks by sea to travel from the Southern Isles to the Enchanted Forest (think something like a cross-ocean journey). Furthermore, Snow & Charming's (still unnamed) kingdom is just one of several small kingdoms within the Enchanted Forest (together with Cinderella's, Midas's, Prince Eric's, etc.) Likewise, I decided that the Southern Isles, together with Arendelle and the other geographically named island kingdoms are part of an area called "Futhark." Futhark is the name of the runic system OUAT has been bastardizing for stuff like the Snow Queen's prophecy and the carvings on the urn so I figure it's at least plausible as possible canon. Wow, that got really long, but hopefully I helped to make the geography a little clearer. Onto the chapter!_

* * *

><p>The clouds had cleared overnight and bright morning sunlight glinted off the water in the harbour. Killian stood on the quarterdeck of the <em>Jewel of the Realm<em> together with his brother, their combined officer corps, and Prince Hans Westergaard waiting for the royal cavalcade to finish making its way from the castle down to the docks. The king and his daughter would normally have been received onboard the grander _Nautica_, but the berths were too shallow for the great ship to moor at the dock.

Killian studied the prince's profile from his post. He still wasn't sure what to think of King Anders' youngest son, despite it not being the first time that the prince had come aboard the _Jewel_. Prince Hans was by most accounts a well-respected man of about Killian's age and a competent naval officer — even if his commission had never taken him as far afield as the Enchanted Forest.

It mattered more to him what Emma thought of the man. She'd been annoyed yet unconcerned the previous night but there was always the chance that might change. While they had spoken of plans for the future, his princess was also adamant that he not make his decision to stay official until some unspecified later date. It left him in an uncomfortable sort of limbo — sure of the feelings that they had for each other yet also fearful of her choosing a man more suited to one day serve as consort.

For his part, Prince Hans seemed determined that the princess think well of him. Liam said he'd been peppered with questions on the voyage over in a determined attempt by the prince to gain insight into Emma and her family. His brother was clearly a better man than he was; Killian would have been tempted to deliberately sabotage the prince's efforts, good form be damned. Liam, apparently, had simply claimed to know little about the crown princess apart from the fact that she was a lovely and charming young lady.

He wasn't wrong. Princess Emma was both lovely and charming; she smelled of lavender and roses and her kisses were sweeter than any ambrosia of the gods.

Finally, the royal party came into view — six mounted knights leading the way and another half dozen bringing up the rear behind Emma and her father. As they got closer, he could see that she wore dark breeches and a richly embroidered riding jacket with slits up the back that fanned out behind her as she rode astride. Her hair was braided in a golden crown around her head and she looked every inch the regal princess. Straightening, Killian scanned the sideboys and the line of receiving officers, running over the protocol again in his head.

The knights all came to a stop and dismounted in one synchronized movement. King James offered his daughter a hand, and together they walked past the knights to the base of the gangplank. Navy protocol prescribed a seven-gun salute for all visiting monarchs with a trumpet greeting immediately following. The king and his daughter waited on the dock as all sailors stood to attention and the starboard cannons discharged blanks.

As the trumpet began to sound out across the harbour, Emma and her father boarded the _Jewel of the Realm_. For the first time it struck him how hard it must be for some to see her as anything but a princess. Killian was fortunate enough to have seen her both at home in the castle and outside the strictures of royal life, but never before had he seen her performing her royal duties. She was the absolute picture of poise and elegance, smiling at each sailor she passed, her hand resting on her father's arm. His heart leapt in his chest just seeing her again and he wondered if this could be a glimpse into their future. If he stayed in the Enchanted Forest to court her, would she come down to the docks to welcome him home?

Killian bowed along with Liam and the prince as both royals came to a stop in front of them.

"Presenting His Majesty King James and Her Highness Princess Emma," the boatswain called out behind him.

Prince Hans stepped forward. "Your Majesty, allow me to welcome you aboard the _Jewel of the Realm_. I am Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles. I believe you are already acquainted with the Captains Jones."

"Well met, Prince Hans. Our kingdom is honoured to receive you, your captains, and their crews as both friends and allies."

"The honour is ours," Liam replied, though the prince was already moving on to Emma.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Rumours do not do justice to your beauty."

She curtsied politely while he lifted her gloved hand to his lips. "Would that I had known you were coming, Prince Hans, that I might reply with some flattery of my own. I will have to inform the rumour mill at court that they have been found lacking."

The prince gave a fawning smile. "My decision to attend the treaty signing may have been last minute, but it is my sincere hope that this venture allows you and I the opportunity to forge a bond as strong as that which now exists between our two kingdoms."

Emma's eyes flashed wide before she quickly fixed her face back into a collected mask. "While I'm certain that would be lovely," she said, extracting her hand from his, "My parents have charged me with overseeing the naval activities related to the treaty signing and I intend to be very involved. In all matters."

He couldn't see the prince's face, but Killian noticed a moment of hesitation before he spoke again. "I would expect nothing less from the heir to such fine rulers. As an admiral, I look forward to showing you all that our ships have to offer."

Killian gave a small, encouraging smile as her eyes met his for a moment. Prince Hans would not make this visit easy on either of them, but while he merely had to watch the attempted courtship Emma would have to remain carefully neutral to his advances until their ships left on the return voyage. Prince Hans could make their lives difficult in any number of ways if he suspected that one of his own captains was competition for Emma's heart. He might strip both he and Liam of their rank, or refuse to sign the treaty, or —

"There is a ball at the castle tonight," Emma said, skipping over the prince's last remark and drawing Killian from his nightmare scenarios, "I hope that you and all of your officers will attend as our guests of honour."

"We would not miss it, my lady."

The king stepped closer, reasserting his position next to his daughter and offering her his arm. "Most excellent. Once again, we bid you welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

King James inclined his head, and all aboard the _Jewel_ bowed once more. Emma shot him a smile over her shoulder as she turned to leave and Killian watched her mount her horse, reminding himself that it would not be another seventeen months before he saw her again.

It made no difference. He missed her anyway as soon as she was gone.

* * *

><p>Emma sucked in a breath as Madelyn, one of her ladies, tugged and pulled at the corset, tightening it even further. Guests for the ball had been arriving for the past half hour or so, and she was anxious to finish dressing so that she could join her parents and get her little speech over with.<p>

A year and a half ago, before the ball celebrating her 21st birthday, she had been giddy and distracted while getting ready, already thinking ahead to when she might sneak out and meet Killian again. She hadn't known at the time that he would be attending the ball, nor that he would recognize her from the night before, and she had wound up spending most of her birthday avoiding him. Now, months later, Emma knew that she'd be trying to avoid everyone else.

Stepping into her dress with its layers upon layers of tulle, she slid her arms into the sleeves and stood tall while the buttons were carefully done up the back for her. She had chosen this gown months ago — bright crimson with a full skirt and long sleeves to ward off the early spring chill. Her mother had questioned why she was so worried about being cold in a ballroom full of people and Emma had made up some excuse, not admitting that she entertained thoughts of being a horrible host and sneaking off into the gardens during the night.

Gods knew she would need the break from Prince Hans and his attentions. He was handsome enough, to be sure, but there was something that felt off about him. He had been unnervingly direct regarding his intentions and while his charm was well-practiced it felt lacking in sincerity. In any case, it wasn't him she'd been waiting seventeen months to see. Sooner rather than later she would have to speak with Killian about his decision to stay in the Enchanted Forest, but for tonight she just wanted to dance. She'd dance every song with him if she thought for half a second that she could get away with it.

There was a knock at the door and Madelyn opened it to let in her mother, dressed in a cream-coloured gown structured similarly to her own but with vines and leaves in sage green embroidery winding their way all through the skirt. Emma smiled and reached out to take the queen's hand.

"You look beautiful, Mother. As always."

"As do you, my darling. You will shine brighter than any other lady in attendance tonight."

"I'm not exactly trying to blend in," she laughed.

Her mother gave a reluctant smile. "Prince Hans has asked your father for your first dance."

Emma sighed and suppressed an eye-roll. "I thought that he might."

"Be careful with him, Emma. It wouldn't do to insult him mere days before the treaty signing."

"I intend to be perfectly courteous with Prince Hans, but he will fare no better than any other suitor has."

"Not even your young captain?"

They had spoken of Killian a few times, and while she understood her mother's worry, Emma refused to let her heart stay frozen any longer. She'd lived paralyzed by fear for years. It was time to try something new.

Emma pressed her lips together to hide the smile that seemed to come whenever she thought of Killian. "We should go," she said, linking arms with her mother and leading them towards the door. "It wouldn't do to keep our guests waiting."

The queen hummed in agreement and made no comment about the change in subject. Their guests were all gathered in the main gallery and her father stood waiting for them near the top of the grand staircase. He kissed her cheek, murmuring compliments in her ear and as he turned to greet her mother Emma took the opportunity to peek out and scan the faces of the lords and ladies gathered below.

The herald sounded his trumpet and at once the guests' chattering stopped. She finally spotted Killian standing with his brother and their lieutenants close to the stairs and smiled as his eyes met hers. As she'd hoped, he was wearing his blue dress uniform — just like he had the night of her birthday. She kept her eyes on him as she trailed her parents down the stairs, letting herself pretend that it was just the two of them and the rest of the world didn't matter.

Her parents moved to stand beside the banister, and Emma stopped with a few steps still to go, taking as deep a breath as she could manage in her corset. "On behalf of my parents, it is my honour and great pleasure to welcome each of you here this evening. Tonight we celebrate two kingdoms coming together and solidifying their bond of friendship. May this be only the start of brighter things for not only our two nations, but for all of the kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest and the Futhark Archipelago."

There was polite applause and as Emma descended the last of the steps, Prince Hans came forward and bowed. Unlike the rest of the Southern Isles guests, he wore the navy's white formal uniform with a red sash to mark his distinct status.

"It would be my honour to lead you in the first dance, my lady."

_Of course it would_, she thought. But she curtsied formally and put on a practiced smile, accepting his proffered arm and trailing just behind her parents as they led the rest of the guests into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>She was stunning. He'd known she would be — she always was — but seeing her come down the stairs in her red ball gown had momentarily stripped him of the ability to breathe. If he had one regret from his first visit to the Enchanted Forest, it was how poorly he had reacted to discovering the woman he'd met at The Unlucky Oyster had in fact been the crown princess. Her birthday ball had been an unmitigated disaster and as soon as he'd heard there would be another one to welcome the officers and celebrate the new treaty he'd thought of it as his second chance to sweep her off her feet. All his life, the only place he'd felt he belonged was out on the sea. This was his chance to prove otherwise, to prove that he could belong in her world as well.<p>

Killian's heart swelled in his chest as she addressed the invited guests with both clarity and poise, clearly already a practiced speaker. It took a nudge from Liam to get his feet moving as Emma linked her arm with Prince Hans and led the way into the ballroom. They followed along behind the royals and lined the dance floor to watch as Emma and the prince danced alongside the king and queen.

This was her work, he reminded himself, and he could not simply wait around for her to have time for him. Emma would tell him that he had nothing to prove to anyone, and maybe he didn't have to prove anything to _her_, but he did have to prove to himself that he could hold his own at such events and mingle with the nobles and diplomats. His eyes drifted over to her parents as they danced, seemingly blissfully unaware of everyone else in the ballroom. Perhaps he had something to prove to them as well. King James seemed to like him well enough, but he'd always gotten the impression he still had to win over the ebony-haired queen.

"I hope you're not entertaining any thoughts of bad form tonight, little brother," Liam said, drawing him from his contemplation. "The princess cannot afford to spend the entire evening with you."

"Trust me, I know," he gritted out, clenching his jaw as Emma smiled at something Prince Hans had said.

The first song ended and as the royals were joined on the dance floor by other lords and ladies Killian chose to step away. He may have resolved to mingle and dance with the other guests, but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge in a drink first.

The evening passed slowly. At each moment he was aware of where Emma was in the ballroom, of who she was dancing with or speaking to. It was as though he were trapped in an exceedingly long dance of his own, one where he followed along behind her at each step of the way — speaking to lords or dancing with ladies after she had moved on to the next group of guests.

A servant passed by with a tray of drinks and he took one eagerly. The dwarf he'd been speaking to had fallen asleep so he made his way around the edge of the dance floor towards the intricate stained glass windows, watching as Liam bowed to the princess and led her in a minuet.

"How are you enjoying the ball, Captain Jones?"

The queen's voice behind him nearly startled Killian out of his skin. "It's a beautiful party, Your Majesty," he answered, turning to face her and giving a polite bow.

"And did you enjoy your first night back on shore as well? I hear the musicians at The Unlucky Oyster are very popular with the local clientele."

Killian coughed and attempted to regain his composure by consuming a large portion of his drink. The queen raised an eyebrow, taking his measure the longer she waited for his response. _Wonderful_. He'd barely said anything and had already made a fool of himself. He had to try and turn the conversation if there was any hope of salvaging the situation.

"It would have been lovelier had you been able to join us, Your Majesty. Although I think my brother was quite pleased by your choice of proxy."

Queen Snow White gave a half-smile and plucked the fluted glass from his grasp, handing it off to a passing server. "Will you ask me to dance, Captain?"

He took a deep breath and bowed again, grateful that his gloves would hide any nervousness apparent on his palms. "Would you like to dance, Your Majesty?"


	3. Garden Confessions

_a/n: I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I'm going on my honeymoon in a couple weeks, so the next chapter probably won't be posted until late-January. This one's a lot of fun though, I promise. Guest reviewer Andria, you wanted some Killian/Emma alone scenes this chapter and I can confidently say that I delivered. Most definitely. (Thank you guys for your lovely reviews, btw. I'm perennially awful at replying, but I appreciate each one.) Happy New Year everyone! _

* * *

><p>For the first time that night, Emma let herself relax and be led by her partner. She had been saving her dances with both visiting captains, and Liam's presence had provided her with a worthy excuse to not dance with Prince Hans yet again.<p>

The Southern Isles prince had been circling her like prey all night and more than once Emma had fallen back on forced smiles and a silent mantra of _just one week_. His insistent attempts to woo her had prevented her from completing her rounds and obligations as quickly as she'd have liked but she had stayed steadfast in denying herself Killian's company until she knew she wouldn't have to immediately leave it. Even now as she danced with his brother, Emma anxiously awaited the moment she could find Killian and hopefully escape the ballroom for some fresh air. _So long as his prince didn't intercept her first_, she groused silently.

Liam noticed that her attention had drifted elsewhere and followed her gaze to where Hans was speaking with her father.

"And what do you think of our youngest prince, Your Highness?"

Emma's eyes flicked up to his and she gave a small smile. "Well, he's not subtle."

He chuckled and the sound immediately reminded her of his brother. Out of habit, she searched the ballroom only to groan when she spotted Killian dancing with her mother. There wasn't enough time remaining in the song for she and Liam to inconspicuously make their way over to them and she bit her lip, hoping that her mother was not attempting to scare him off. The queen had not been supportive of the time she and Killian had spent together on his last visit, though Emma knew that it wasn't anything personal against the then-lieutenant.

Ever since the incident with Lord Cassidy five years ago her mother had been inordinately protective. It seemed to be a particular skill of hers — that she could both want her daughter to find love and also seek to shelter her from it. At least Emma's father was on her side when it came both to Killian and her use of the glamour charm.

"Thank you for the dance," she murmured, slipping into a curtsy as the music ended and she and Liam drew apart.

"The honour and pleasure were mine, Princess."

"Will you tell Killian that I'll come find him for the next dance? There's just one small thing that I have to do first."

Liam nodded and Emma excused herself, making a beeline across the room to where she'd spotted her mother speaking with Red following her minuet with Killian.

"You were kind to him, I hope?" she asked, slipping her arm into the queen's and not bothering to excuse her interruption.

Snow White sighed. "I am kind to all of our guests, Emma."

"You know what I mean."

"Shouldn't you be asking what _my_ impression of _him_ was, rather than worrying over what I may have said? After all, while we've been introduced, I've not had the opportunity for a private conversation with the captain before."

"A dance at a ball is hardly a private conversation, but very well, have it your way," she said, rolling her eyes. "What did you think of him?"

Her mother smirked. "I do understand what you see in him, Emma, he appears quite sincere in his affections. He is certainly eager to dance with you."

Emma bit her lip to contain her smile. "Then I should not keep him waiting any longer."

The queen caught her hand as Emma pulled her arm away. "I know that you have been performing your social duties with a heretofore unseen efficiency this evening, Emma, but you must be careful to not be too obvious as to where your own affections lie. Prince Hans has been watching you."

She frowned. Emma knew exactly how closely the prince was watching her, had been walking the line between courtesy and avoidance all evening. "Did you give Killian this warning as well?"

"Just be careful. You can ill-afford to be distracted if the prince is _seeking your love_."

"I can take care of myself, mother," she said, jerking her hand away at the warning. "I wish you believed that too."

Turning away, she took a drink off a passing tray and downed it with one tilt of the head. Leaving it aside, she pressed a hand to her stomach and tried to push all thoughts of Prince Hans and her mother aside. She had played the dutiful crown princess all evening. It was time to be just Emma.

* * *

><p>"It appears you are the last of our honoured guests that I must dance with, Captain Jones."<p>

Killian grinned as he turned to face her. Finally, _finally_ she had come to get him. "There are two Captain Joneses here, Your Highness," he teased, gesturing to his brother. "To which of us are you referring?"

The princess rolled her eyes and reached for his hand. "Shut up and dance with me, Killian."

"As you wish."

His hand settled at her waist as the musicians struck up a waltz and immediately the world was reduced to the circle formed by their arms. Killian had kept himself busy enough through most of the night, but Emma's presence lit up the room like the sun. He never wanted to let her go — a feeling that he sensed might be mutual when she failed to chide him on his ability to lead. Without thinking he'd ignored the forms of the dance, keeping her close while around them couples bowed and twirled and circled one another.

"I've missed you," he murmured, mindful of the ears of others who might be listening.

Emma's lips pressed together in a poorly concealed smirk. "As though you haven't known where I've been at each point this evening."

"Doesn't mean I haven't missed you, love. You look beautiful tonight."

A blush appeared on her cheeks that matched her dress and Killian couldn't help but compare it to the very first time they had danced and how she had rebuffed each one of his compliments.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she said, drawing him from his nostalgia. "Though I do wonder why you didn't see fit to rescue me from all this tonight."

"You seemed quite occupied earlier," he replied. "And I've always been under the impression that you're more than capable of rescuing yourself."

The flirtatious smile disappeared and softened into something far more tremulous as her eyes searched his for hints of a lie. "You think so?"

Killian tilted his head, puzzled as to how she could possibly believe otherwise. "I don't think there's much of anything you couldn't do if you set your mind to it. You're a force of nature, Emma."

She smiled, and he watched as she reconstructed the face displayed for the rest of the world. Her moment of vulnerability vanished without a trace and a teasing smirk played itself on her lips. "Well," she said, her tone once more teasing and light. "If it's up to me to rescue us, then I suppose I had better get started."

Confused, he furrowed his brow but before he could voice a question she was leading him off the dance floor and towards the doors. Killian kept his head down, worried for how much attention they were drawing as they exited out into the hall.

"Princess, this is not good form," he protested, finding his words as she pulled him along a corridor then down a short set of stairs and through a door leading out to the castle gardens. "Prince Hans —"

"Is dancing with my Aunt Red. Do you think I don't know what I'm doing, Captain?"

She parroted his title back at him in challenge and gods but he wanted to kiss her bloody senseless. The night was cool and he focused on the chill, trying to resist the temptation that always rose when he was alone with her. He shouldn't have let her drag him out here. It was a bad idea in every sense of the word, went against all of the protocol and decorum that had ever been drilled into him. And yet there was not any part of him that wanted to leave. Or, he doubted, even could.

There was nothing blooming in the gardens yet, just evergreen shrubs and the bones of trees devoid of leaves. Emma stepped close to him and traced a finger along his collar. "We have been practicing good form all night," she said softly, swaying into him. "I think we deserve a bit of a break, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Emma could pinpoint the exact moment when his control snapped. Even in the dim moonlight she could see his eyes go dark an instant before his lips were on hers, hot and insistent. Killian's hands gripped her waist, guiding her backwards until they had moved off of the pebbled path and into a small stand of trees. Her back hit the slender trunk of a birch and she gasped as he pressed himself closer, mentally cursing herself for choosing such a full skirt.<p>

Gods, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible, would crawl inside of his skin if she could. She'd been dreaming about this — about him, about being with him — for over a year but secret fantasies were no match for reality. Emma had been no stranger to kissing before, but ever since the night they'd met she'd not been able to imagine it with anyone else. Their softer kisses had always left her wanting more but this... this was more intense than anything she'd yet experienced.

Killian's lips left hers to trail a line down her neck. A moan escaped her, and Emma arched into him, her head thumping lightly against the tree at her back. Her captain — _hers_, _hers_, her blood sang — shuffled even closer and she could feel his thigh pressing against her through the layers of her skirt. Emma dug her fingers into his arms, trying just to hold herself up under the assault of his lips.

Killian groaned as his left hand drifted up the corset of her dress, brushing against the side of her breast before sliding around to her back. "Gods, but I want to mark you, love," he muttered into her neck. "Let everyone in there know that you're mine. My Swan."

His rough voice sent a fresh flood of want coursing through her. "Another time," she panted, dragging his mouth back up hers.

"Aye."

His tongue slid against her own as their heads tilted, the kiss deepening quickly. Emma cupped the back of his head, her thumb running back and forth through his hair. As they gradually slowed and came back into themselves, she realized that the beating of her heart was louder than any other sound in the night. Killian pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in warm puffs of air against her face. _Or maybe it was his heart she heard_, she mused.

"That was..."

Emma let out a breathy laugh as he trailed off. "Probably the best form we've ever had."

He chuckled and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Aye. Terrible timing, however. And I appear to have mussed your hair."

"You'll just have to make my excuses for me, then. Do you think Prince Hans will believe that I was tired and wished to rest ahead of tomorrow's activities?"

At the mention of Hans, Killian frowned and stepped away from her slightly. "Your parents will no doubt be displeased."

She rolled her eyes. "My mother, you mean. That's nothing new."

"I would court you properly, love," he protested.

Emma reached down and laced their fingers together. "Another time."

Killian sighed and she felt the remaining heat from their kiss dissipate into the night air. "At least it was Liam who had to travel with the prince. I had been looking forward to..." he stopped and licked his lips, considering his words. "I was not... _pleased_ when I was told he'd be accompanying us."

"Even if he weren't here, nothing would be decided yet," she said softly.

"It would be for me." Her face fell and Killian brought their hands up between them, keeping her close. "Emma, I know you said in your letters that you didn't want me to make any decisions until after the treaty was signed, but my decision was made before I sailed away from here over a year ago. I was always going to come back for you."

She shook her head. "You can't say that, Killian. Not yet. The situation is more complicated than you know."

His jaw clenched and he gave a tense nod, dropping her hand. "Prince Hans would be a better match. Your parents —"

"No! No, that's not it." Emma clasped her hands behind his neck, waiting until his eyes met hers again. "Listen to me: Prince Hans is exactly as charming as every other prince or lord who has tried to win my heart. He's not you. He doesn't see me as you do."

"You don't know that. He might," he murmured.

"I do know. I'm not talking about the glamour, Killian. But there are things about me you don't know, and you deserve to know them before you decide to stay. It's nothing that I could put in a letter, but I _promise_ that I will find the time this week to tell you. Do you trust me?"

He nodded and she ran her palms down his arms, taking his hands again and squeezing tightly.

"I want this too. You know that, right?"

Killian leaned towards her and closed his eyes, touching his head to hers. "Aye."

Emma sighed as a little bit of the tightness in her chest eased. "Good."


	4. The Naval Academy

_a/n: I'm back from the Dominican and I come bearing another chapter! This one takes care of some business, the next one will take care of some backstory, and then things will really start shift and ramp up. (Paradise was lovely, by the way. And much warmer than here, although my hair is glad to not be a poofy mess anymore and my cats are glad I'm back. I think.)_

* * *

><p>Morning came crisp and cool with traces of overnight snow that lingered in the countryside. They had met the princess and her guard at the castle early and immediately set out for the nearby town of Depeford where a shipyard had recently been constructed and new vessels commissioned for the kingdom's re-invigorated navy.<p>

Emma rode ahead of him alongside Prince Hans. She was once again in full princess-mode — so different from their parting last night when her hair had been askew and her skin flushed despite the cold. Liam had been shooting him knowing looks all morning, but Killian ignored him and kept his eyes straight ahead as they rode beside each other. His avoidance of his brother allowed him to appreciate just how skilled Emma was at carrying out her official role. She spent the ride chatting amiably with Prince Hans, deflecting the prince's flirtations and keeping the conversation to safe, impersonal topics.

The worry he had voiced the night before had never been a matter of doubting her affection for him, or of whether her parents would allow him to court her (she had told him the abridged tale of their meeting on his last visit, and how they were determined that she be able to make her own choice). But Killian often wondered whether he could hold his own when standing at her side. He was an excellent navigator, a strong fighter, and overall a good captain but the breadth of his maritime experience had afforded him limited time among the nobility — let alone a foreign nobility. During their time apart he had searched out tomes on the Enchanted Forest's history at each port of call, but there was only so much preparation one could do through research. Emma was witty and charming and well-practiced in diplomacy. He only wanted to be worthy of her.

The town of Depeford, as it turned out, was little more than an hour's ride from the castle. The knights led the way down cobblestoned streets already bustling with activity. They rounded a bend and through the rows of buildings Killian could see three masts standing tall in the morning light. A stoutly-built man dressed in navy blues met them at the gate to the shipyard and the group dismounted, leaving their horses to be tended by the squires. Emma swiftly went to greet their guide, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Master Waters, how are our two ladies today?"

The older man chuckled as she stepped back. "Coming along nicely, Your Highness."

"Allow me present you to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and his captains, Liam and Killian Jones," Emma said, turning to the group. Her ease and familiarity with the older man made Killian wonder if he was meeting yet another family friend.

"Master Ethan Waters came to us recommended by one of our allies in the Enchanted Forest. My parents have appointed him master shipwright and he is overseeing the construction of both galleons."

The shipwright bowed deeply. "I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Your Highness, sirs. Shall we?"

They were led past the storehouses and soon a partially constructed ship came fully into view. The framing had been completed and over two dozen labourers were busy attaching planking to the hull. Further along the waterfront, finishing touches were being made to the ship he had spotted earlier.

"Both ships are built from the same half-model," Master Waters explained, leading them past the stern of the in-progress ship as it sat in drydock. "We laid the keel on the _Lady Ruth_ about a month back, once the hull was finished on her sister and the masts stepped. With warmer weather coming, we expect the work to go quicker the second time around."

"There are three drydocks in total," Emma said, walking ahead of them alongside the portly shipwright. "Two will be opened to merchant ventures following the treaty signing and one will remain reserved for military use. Master Waters has also been commissioned to re-fit some of our older vessels following the completion of both ships."

"Aye, although I doubt I'll continue to have the pleasure of your company for that endeavour. The princess has visited the shipyard each week no matter the weather since we laid the first keel," he explained, turning to address the group as they came to a stop before the second drydock.

It may have been only the cold, but Killian thought Emma flushed a little at that. Her fingers twisted together and when her eyes met his she averted them quickly.

"Here we have the _Lady Eva_, named for the queen's mother," Master Waters continued and Killian's eye was drawn upwards toward the completed ship. "One hundred and seventy feet long and bearing thirty-six cannons — sixteen on each gun deck and two each at the stern and bow. Only the finest of finishing touches are still being worked on."

"We'll be holding the treaty signing here at the shipyard," Emma said, leading them down along the ship's starboard side. "And the _Lady Eva_ will be launched immediately following."

"The figurehead is a dragon?"

The princess smiled as she turned to Liam. "Yes. Dragons feature prominently in the story of how my parents found each other."

"In the Southern Isles our figureheads are all women. It's believed that a woman baring her breast can calm a storm at sea," Prince Hans supplied, moving to stand beside the princess.

"If a carved woman has such power one would think the real thing far more effective, and yet there are no women in your navy." The comment was light, but had an underlying bite to it that Killian wondered whether the prince would pick up on.

Prince Hans smiled tightly. "Sailors have their superstitions."

"What do you think of our ship's figurehead, Captain? Are we inviting disastrous weather upon her crew by not having carved a naked woman for her bow?"

Killian clasped his hands behind his back and met her eyes. "Superstition has its place, Milady. But I believe that the success of a voyage depends more on skill than luck."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled coyly and raised her gaze to the in-progress ship behind him. "The figurehead for the _Lady Ruth_ will be a swan."

* * *

><p>Emma resisted the urge to stretch as she dismounted in the yard of the refurbished naval academy. They had passed the whole morning touring the shipyard and the nearly complete <em>Lady Eva<em> and had broken for lunch afterwards with the building crew. Emma had been forced to hide her smile as Prince Hans fought through discomfort with their dining companions. She hadn't adjusted the itinerary in an effort to repel his advances, but if their schedule had that result she would take the gift gladly. If fortune favoured her, he would change his mind about winning her heart and save her the trouble of turning him down.

Killian had been quiet much of the day so far, but she had seen him taking in everything as they toured the new ship — how he'd pressed his palm flat against the mainmast and trailed his hand along the fittings. He'd gaped at her when she'd all but informed him the _Lady Ruth_ would be his to captain if he stayed and Emma was desperate to know what he thought of the galleons. Master Waters hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told them how she had visited each week to check on the progress and inform herself on shipbuilding techniques. Learning as much as she could and watching the ship come together had been a way to feel closer to Killian while he'd been gone.

It had also been fuel for her daydreams. Her parents still hadn't let her go on a voyage beyond the allied kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, but taking to the open ocean had long been a not-so-secret wish of hers. If Killian stayed and courted her she was positive that it would only be a matter of time before they might sail together to some far off land.

She prayed he would. It wasn't that she thought he would change his mind once he knew everything — she was almost certain that what she had to share would not deter him — but Emma had to be prepared for even the slightest chance that it would prove too much and he would return to the Southern Isles.

In truth, there was no real way to prepare for such a thing. She would be devastated if he left, if she lost him. Just like she had been devastated when —

Concealing her face for a moment in her horse's neck, Emma closed her eyes and tried to push the traitorous thoughts from her mind. A hand touched her elbow lightly and she turned to see Killian watching her with concern. Taking a deep breath, she drew herself back up and gave him a small smile.

Tomorrow. She would tell him tomorrow and let the pieces fall where they may. In the meantime, she had a role to perform and another tour to give.

"Princess! Have you brought fresh fodder for our tournaments?"

Emma grinned as the tall, red-headed Captain Ardrake approached from across the yard. "Not today, I'm afraid. I bring our guests from the Southern Isles, Prince Hans and Captains Liam and Killian Jones."

The captain bowed. "Captain Frances Ardrake, at your service."

"Captain Ardrake has been assigned to the _Lady Eva_," Emma said. "She is also one of our best swordsmen and the reigning champion of friendly competitions here at the academy."

"Of course she is. No man would dare harm such a fiercely beautiful warrior," Prince Hans said, pressing a kiss to the back of the captain's hand.

Emma frowned. There was nothing wrong with the compliment — the prince seemed at least partially sincere with his flattery — but there was something about it that rubbed her the wrong way. She and Frances had become friends since the latter had been appointed to the new ship and Emma had both seen and experienced her skill with the sword. No knights or officers held back due to the fact that she was a woman, just as they no longer held back when Emma trained with them. Quite suddenly she wanted to show Prince Hans just how little beauty had to do with sword fighting. More importantly, she wanted to do it herself.

"On second thought," she said loudly, interrupting Frances' reply. "We don't have time for a tournament, but perhaps a sparring match will get the blood flowing again after time in the saddle. My lord?"

The prince shook his head in a show of humility. "I would not dare contest with such a lovely and esteemed warrior."

Emma smiled. "I was asking if you would contest with me."

His mouth fell open for just a moment before he recovered. "My lady, sword fighting is no game and I would not wish to see you hurt. Perhaps an archery contest, or a pistol demonstration…"

"You are mistaken, Lord Hans. I've found that most types of sparring are a game. But if you will not indulge me, perhaps one of your captains will."

She saw Killian raise an eyebrow and smirked, knowing that Hans' pride would force him to accept her challenge.

The prince cracked his jaw before inclining his head toward her. "Very well, have it your way, Princess. But I warn you, it is not in my nature to hold back."

* * *

><p>Killian followed along with the knights as the two royals moved to the demarcated sparring area and were handed blunt training swords. He wasn't sure what had possessed Emma to challenge the prince to a duel, though he wondered if she wasn't searching for an outlet for whatever stress she seemed to be under. While he'd not seen her fight before, Killian knew that Emma had been taught swordsmanship by her father and assumed that she was both competent and confident enough in her ability to have a chance at defeating the prince.<p>

"Have you seen her fight, little brother? Lady Red says that she is fairly accomplished."

"I have not, no."

"She's a strong opponent," Captain Ardrake said, stopping next to them. "I wouldn't bet against her. If you're wagering, that is."

"I wouldn't dare. Gods help us if the princess found out we had bet on Prince Hans over her."

Killian snorted at his brother's reply and leaned his forearms against the chest-high wooden barrier. Emma came over, setting her sword down to remove her coat, and on instinct he reached out to assist.

"By the way," she said, taking the long vestment back and draping it in between he and Liam on the edge of the barrier. "Miss Swan was hoping you'd be available to go riding with her tomorrow."

His eyes flicked to hers and he inclined his head, trying to hide his smile. "You may tell her that it would be my honour."

Captain Ardrake called for them take position and Emma smiled, picking up her blade once more and testing the weight and balance of it in her hand.

"Any blow to the head will result in an automatic forfeit — we wouldn't want to damage your regal visages. The duel ends when one is disarmed. Are you ready?"

Killian watched as Emma raised her blade and gave the other woman a short nod. Prince Hans bowed to her and followed suit, raising his sword and taking up his stance.

Captain Ardrake looked to each of them and raised her arm. "Duel!" she shouted, dropping it as though she were judging a race and stepping back a pace.

Prince Hans advanced immediately and Emma blocked his blows, allowing herself to be backed up. As she neared her audience she had to turn to step away from a strike aimed at her thigh but the prince increased his intensity as he sliced upwards and caught her high on the arm with the edge of his blade. Killian could hear her suck in a sharp breath but she didn't cry out.

"Apologies, Princess. Instinct."

"Indeed."

The prince approached again, but again Emma seemed focused on simply parrying the blows, frequently using her agility to move out of reach.

"Why is she not attacking?" Liam murmured.

Killian shook his head. "I don't know."

It was obvious that Prince Hans was becoming frustrated. His strikes became progressively less precise and he growled when Emma again stepped out of the way of a slash aimed at her mid-section. If this was a tactic to drive him into making mistakes, Killian just hoped it wouldn't backfire on her. A reckless opponent might leave more openings, but the prince was stronger than her, and an anger-driven blow could seriously injure her, blunted swords or no.

"If you would like to yield, princess," the prince snapped, "I'm sure we could find more enjoyable ways to spend our time together."

"That's very generous of you," she called back, "But no thank you."

Their swords locked together and rage stiffened Killian's spine as he watched Prince Hans angle his wrist so to bring his hilt down towards her head. Emma shifted her weight to lean out of the way and for a moment he thought she might fall. She had leaned too far to be able to bring her sword down and strike at the prince's exposed chest but she brought her leg up instead, kicking him hard in the knee. The prince stumbled backwards and Emma followed, lunging forward to strike at his sword arm as he tried to regain his balance. The switch from defense to offense had been immediate, and he watched transfixed as Emma elbowed Prince Hans in the chest before he could right himself. He fell and she kicked his weapon away, flipping her sword expertly before pointing it at his chest.

"If _you_ would like to yield, on the other hand…" she trailed off and shrugged.

Prince Hans glared up at her from the ground. "Well fought, my lady," he conceded. Emma offered her hand but he shook his head, pushing himself up from the ground.

Killian's heart was still pounding in his chest, torn between rage at the prince's attempted illegal move and pride in the sheer ferocity Emma had shown when she went on the attack.

The princess turned back to her gathered audience with a bright smile on her face. "Now, what was this about a pistol demonstration?"


	5. A Tale of Two Necklaces

_a/n: I have a confession. Despite the fact that Quebec produces 75% of the world's maple syrup and I have lived in this (ridiculous) province for over twenty years, I have never been sugaring off. Truly, it's a failing of my elementary education. Originally this chapter was going to feature a picnic, but then I realized I had set it in March so sugaring off it is! And just to make things clear off the bat — "Lord Neal Cassidy" is not Baelfire. Neal and the son of Rumplestiltskin are two separate characters._

* * *

><p>There was a short, familiar knock before the door opened and the king slipped into Emma's suite of rooms.<p>

"I hear you're not feeling well today. Should I tell your visitor that you won't be able to go riding with him after all?" Her father crossed the room as he spoke, picking up the glamour charm from where it lay waiting on her vanity and running his fingers over the cool metal.

Before they'd parted ways back at the Naval Academy she'd told Killian that "Lady Swan" would meet him at noon in the stables and promptly feigned illness all through dinner with her parents and Prince Hans. There were no activities scheduled for the day, which left her free to spend a few hours with Killian under the glamour charm's disguise.

Emma smiled at her father's teasing and turned, moving her hair aside so he could fasten the enchanted pendant around her neck. "Haven't you heard? It's not me he's waiting for, it's Miss Swan."

"Ah yes, this mysterious 'Swan.' How could I forget?" Her father's fingers brushed the delicate chain as he released the clasp and Emma felt the veil of magic slip over her. Looking in the mirror, she saw only the face of a brown-haired girl with a longer nose and someone else's chin.

Her father, on the other hand, like her mother and Killian, continued to see her true features.

"He saw you? When you met him at the tavern?"

"He did," she blushed, hearing the different voice the glamour gave her. Emma's brow furrowed as a thought struck her and she frowned. "You're not going to send Aunt Red after us again, are you?"

Her father chuckled. "I wasn't planning on it, no. But Emma —"

"Be careful?"

The king sighed. "I know that you can take care of yourself, and I believe that Killian is a good man, but you cannot stop your parents from worrying. Your mother especially."

Emma squeezed her father's arm reassuringly before putting her cloak on. "I don't think it's Killian either of you have to be worried about."

"Prince Hans has already been given your excuses. I heard you had quite the swordfight yesterday."

"We did. I don't think I'm what he expected." She turned back towards him, the heavy, fur-lined cloak twirling behind her, and grinned. "Will you check if the hall is clear for me?"

The king moved back to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. "You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

Emma moved towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have to," she answered. "He deserves to know before he makes his decision."

Her father opened his mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it and leaned forward instead to press a kiss to her head. He peered out into the hallway, glancing to either side to make sure there was no one about who might question her exit from the princess's chambers.

"The coast is clear. Good luck."

Kissing him quickly on the cheek, Emma left the room and made her way down to the stables at a brisk, confident pace that she hoped would keep her from being questioned by the castle's staff. She had done the same thing dozens of times in the past but never before with a stomach full of nerves. Killian Jones already knew about the glamour charm but after today he would know her other secret — the reason why she even had it to begin with.

Crossing the courtyard, she caught sight of the captain waiting with the horses and picked up her pace. Seventeen months ago she had snuck out of the castle and met someone who saw her despite the careful protections she'd wrapped around herself. That night had been magical and scary and the first time in her life that she'd ever felt like _herself_, and not as though she were just trying to live up to everyone else's expectations. They'd had time together afterwards but it had been under the constraints imposed by her royal status. They'd not been _free_ together until today, and while she was nervous about telling him her secret she was also tremendously excited to spend the day with him.

So excited, apparently, that she crashed into someone as she rounded the corner to the stables.

Emma stumbled forwards and caught herself before she could hit the ground, a hand gripping her arm to help steady her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"I—" Emma righted herself, pulling her arm away and looking up to find that she had crashed into none other than Prince Hans. "I'm fine," she sputtered, silently reminding herself that he didn't know it was her. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Alright there, Swan?"

Emma smiled in relief as Killian came around to join her. "Perfect, actually. Are you ready to go?"

"Is this your lady, Captain?"

Killian's hand flexed possessively against her back. "Aye, Lady Swan is one of the princess's attendants. This is my prince," he said, following through with the false introductions. "Lord Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans bowed and lifted one of her gloved hands, pressing a chaste kiss to it. Emma smiled tightly, wondering if her actual ladies-in-waiting would be charmed by the prince.

"You are fortunate to have this time together," he said. "I had hopes of seeing the princess today, but I hear she is not feeling well."

"I wouldn't worry, my lord. I'm sure she will be back to her usual self tomorrow." She caught Killian's smirk out of the corner of her eye and turned to him. "Shall we go?"

"The horses are ready, you need only lead the way."

Emma took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "It was very nice to meet you, my lord," she said to Hans, giving a small curtsy. "Please forgive my clumsiness." Turning before he could reply, she led Killian away towards their mounts.

* * *

><p>They left Prince Hans and the castle behind, Emma leading him across the bridge to the mainland and turning towards the forest. It had snowed a little overnight, but the air was warming and the unmistakable smell of spring was in the air. The trails were still hard packed however, and they led their horses at a leisurely pace through the woods. Killian had no idea where they were headed, or if his princess even had a destination in mind. He didn't mind either way and was perfectly content to simply spend this time with her where they could talk freely and without worry.<p>

They didn't speak of the prince, or anything to do with the treaty. Nor did Killian press her to tell him whatever it was she had alluded to the night of the ball. Instead, he told stories that hadn't made it into his letters and was delighted by her easy laughter and the story she told him of how she hadn't used the glamour in months — not since the night she'd gone drinking with Happy and Sneezy and beaten them both at cards.

He estimated they'd been riding for about an hour when a cottage came into view through the trees, smoke rising warmly out of its chimney. As they drew nearer, he realized that all of the trees in this part of the forest were of the same type, and that spouts had been inserted into their trunks with buckets placed underneath to collect the sap. A sweet aroma filled the air and Killian breathed in deep, taking in the strange operation that he assumed was also their destination.

Emma caught his curious gaze and smiled. "Do you not have sugaring off in the Southern Isles?"

He shook his head. "I confess I have no idea what that means."

"Every spring sweet sap is collected and the water boiled away until all that remains is the most delicious syrup you've ever tasted."

"It's been fine weather for it!" a booming voice added. "Cold nights and snow melt during the days will make for a longer harvest than we've had in years."

Killian turned to see a burly man approaching from the cabin and glanced over at Emma to find her dismounting.

"You must be Master Merable," she said as the large man collected her reins.

"And you must be Miss Swan and Captain Jones, come to take part in the harvest today."

Killian followed Emma's lead, letting the gruff woodsman take both of their horses and following him over to a nearby wagon filled with empty metal pails.

"The sap from the east stand has already been collected, and I've got my boys working out behind the cottage," he said, as Killian moved to help him hitch their mounts to the wagon. "But if you head off that way you can change out any bucket that's collected sap since this morning. Bring it all back to the sugar house and we'll add it to the fire. Get you two a nice, sweet treat as reward."

"Will do," he said, climbing onto the wagon and holding out a hand to help Emma up. She settled in beside him, arranging a blanket over both of their legs, and Killian turned back to the tree farmer to give him a quick salute before gathering up the reins.

"Mind your speed on the way back. That sweet water is worth its weight in gold."

He nodded again and drove the wagon out until they were in the thick of the stand of trees. Each pail hanging from the trunks had a lid to protect the precious contents from falling debris. He estimated that there were about thirty or so trees that had been tapped in the area, with slender young ones growing in amongst them. Emma grinned at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before jumping down off the wagon.

"You know, Swan," he said, lifting the lid off the pail nearest to him and finding it over half full. "I had no idea what to expect when you arranged this little excursion, but not once did I imagine hauling buckets."

"It's a bit cold for a picnic, Jones," she countered, placing a fresh bucket underneath the tap as he hauled the filled one back to the wagon.

"Aye, I suppose it is. Do you come out here often?" he asked, pulling another filled one off its hook and replacing the pail.

"I used to, when I was little. They hold a feast each year towards the end of the season where everything is drenched in syrup. People from all over come for it. I had to have "Princess Emma" pull some strings to get us in here when they're busy with the harvest."

"Pull some strings to get us to work?" he teased.

"It's all worth it in the end, trust me," she said. She had wandered over to one of the wider trees and was checking the tap on the far side of it.

"Of course I trust you, Swan."

"Good," she said after a pause. "That will make this easier."

Killian shut his eyes as he set another filled bucket down on the ground. He'd known she'd brought him out here to talk about whatever was holding her back. Holding _them_ back. Turning around, he found her standing a few feet away, hands clasped behind her, and eyes fixed on the ground. Killian stepped closer, wanting to assure her that it didn't matter what she hadn't told him — he loved her either way.

"Make what easier, love?"

She looked up at him and her face lit up with a beaming smile. Too late, Killian realized that she had also drawn one arm further back and his eyes went wide as he saw what she'd been hiding behind her. The snowball caught him on the side of the head and he grimaced, shaking it off and immediately crouching to retaliate.

Emma laughed as he stood back up, running to take cover behind a tree. His lobbed snowball struck the trunk uselessly but he continued to chase her down, finally catching her and pulling her into him as she shrieked and turned in his arms.

"That was bad form, love," he growled, tilting her backwards and leaning over her.

Emma just smiled and brushed the last vestiges of wet snow from his hair. "I disagree."

His lips were on hers before she could say more and she grinned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Emma sat beside Killian in the cart of the now empty wagon, legs tucked against his side and fingers curled around a mug of hot cocoa. They had delivered their pails to the crew of workers who tended the pans of boiling syrup and had claimed some sweet taffy as their reward — hot syrup poured on fresh snow and rolled up with a stick. Killian had taken an immediate liking to the treat, leaving her to drive the wagon off into the woods so that he could focus on devouring his second stick. He was on his third now, his other arm draped around her shoulders, and Emma wished that they could just stay as they were forever. Cuddled under blankets, hidden away from a world that only wanted to take from them.<p>

"I want to tell you about the glamour," she said finally, breaking the silence. "About why I have it."

He took a last pull from the sweet taffy and threw the stick over the side of the wagon. Emma leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled her tighter to him, feeling him sigh as he pressed a sticky kiss to her hair. "I had figured as much."

From the moment she'd decided to tell him — months ago now — it seemed she'd done nothing but rehearse the speech in her head. Now, though, Emma set her drink down beside her and fiddled with her swan pendant, unsure of how to start. At the beginning? Or the way that she herself had found out?

"When I was seventeen, I wanted to be in love. The son of Duke Cassidy came to stay with us for the summer and he was always getting into places he didn't belong. His father was very rich, but it seemed like he didn't care about the trappings of his title... or mine. We became friends and would sneak about the grounds together, trying to find secret passageways, or going out into the city without guards. It was exciting. My parents had been keeping me closer to the castle and most of my time was spent learning administrative duties. When we would sneak out into the city together… I felt freer than I had in a long time.

"He gave me this," she said, holding up the swan necklace, "And he told me he loved me, that he was going to ask my parents for permission to court me. I think I knew even then that I didn't feel the same, but I'd never had a proper suitor before and I liked the idea of it. I liked the flirting, and the kissing, and the idea of finding love."

Killian's thumb moved back and forth on her shoulder as he held her close to him but Emma didn't look up. Her flirtation with Neal Cassidy was not the part of her story that might change his decision, but it was the most embarrassing for her to share. _She'd been so blind and naïve_…

"Eventually, he wanted more than just stolen kisses. When I wasn't forthcoming with my affection, he arranged for us to be attacked the next time we ventured into the city. He admitted later that he'd hoped his display of heroism would win him my favour, but when it didn't… it wasn't long until everything fell apart and the truth came out."

"I'm sorry that you were betrayed like that, love," he murmured.

She let out a breathy laugh at his choice of words and shook her head. "It was fate."

"Not fate, Swan. Just bad luck."

Emma shifted, sitting up to turn and face him. "No, it was," she insisted, needing him to know. "I didn't find out until after… my parents, they kept it a secret."

They'd kept it a secret from everyone, even those in their circle who now knew about the glamour charm. It was why they'd kept her close to home when she'd come of age, why they'd stopped going out into the city together, or on excursions like sugaring off. They'd hoped that if they kept her at home she would be safe, but they hadn't told her what was out there to be wary of.

Killian waited as she gathered her thoughts, smiling softly at her and tucking away a stray piece of hair. His hand trailed along the shell of her ear, down her neck and arm, finally twining their fingers together. _There would be no turning back after this_. Taking a deep breath, Emma squeezed his fingers tightly.

"I was cursed when I was a baby."

She waited, watching as he frowned, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Cursed… how? In what way?"

Emma pulled her hand out of his and twisted her fingers together anxiously. "It's called the Curse of Destiny and it can't be broken, only survived. Magic that powerful… They say casting it is what turned the Black Fairy mortal, and when the Evil Queen cast it on me… it killed her."

"The queen cursed you so that almost two decades after her own death, some lord would set you up to be attacked by thugs? No offense, love, but surely there are more efficient ways to have someone killed."

"It wasn't about death," she said, remembering the story her mother had told her about Regina and Daniel. "It was about pain. She couldn't take away my mother's happy ending anymore so she settled for mine." Shutting her eyes, Emma recited from memory, "Love sought will be love betrayed, coveted, and lost. That was her curse. Neal Cassidy was the love betrayed."

When she looked at him again Killian was staring at her in silence, mouth hanging open as he processed her words. "I would never choose to hurt you," he finally breathed, covering her hands in her lap. "You must believe —"

"I do. I wouldn't have told you if I thought otherwise." She swallowed thickly and looked down at where his thumb was brushing circles over her knuckles.

Emma shut her eyes again and exhaled as the weight of her exposed secret settled in her chest. So much of her energy in recent years had been spent pushing back in defiance of the curse and dredging up the pain of when her mother had told her — the fear and anger she'd lived with for months — hurt more than she'd expected.

"For a long time after I found out, I stayed in the castle. I barely left my rooms for almost a year. I couldn't make sense of it, couldn't understand why my parents would keep something like that from me. It felt like there was no one I could trust anymore, not even my own heart."

"What changed?"

"I did. Do you know why I still wear the necklace he gave me?"

Killian shook his head and she glanced down at where the swan pendant sat against her chest. "It's a reminder. That staying hidden isn't the same as staying safe. And that I'm stronger than I look."

"I'm sure there's plenty who could attest to that."

She smiled, his compliment drawing her out of the past and back to the present where he was by her side. "One day I woke up and I didn't want to hide anymore. That was when my parents got the glamour charm for me. It gave me my freedom back. You can't fall in love with someone if you don't know who they are."

He winced and scratched behind his ear with his free hand. "I'm beginning to understand why you reacted as you did at the ball the first time we met."

"You terrified me," she admitted, remembering how she had fled the ballroom and had to be calmed down by her father. "You still do. But you deserve to know what you're getting yourself into by choosing to stay."

"I'm not afraid of a curse. I'm staying, Emma, if you'll have me."

"I had a feeling you would say that," she whispered. "I'm just don't want you to be the one I lose."

Killian touched his knuckles to her cheek and tenderly brushed away a tear. "You don't have to worry about me, love," he promised. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving. Even if we're separated… it won't be forever. I'll come back to you. I swear it."

Emma smiled through her tears and nodded. She would always be afraid of losing him, but she had to believe that the risk was worth it… otherwise she'd be no better off than when she'd locked herself in her rooms and tried to hide from everything and everyone. He'd made his choice. It was up to her to do the same.

Killian's fingers threaded into her hair and she leaned in at the same time he did, letting her fear fall away under the strength of what they were together.


End file.
